The IPEX TerraBrute™ system is an example of a system that is used to pull pipe through a substantially horizontal borehole drilled in the earth. However, the IPEX TerraBrute™ system was developed for use with pipe manufactured by IPEX and is not suitable for use with most other brands of pipe.